


An Assurance of Disgrace

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything must sink under such a proof of family weakness, such an assurance of the deepest disgrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assurance of Disgrace

“Wretched, wretched mistake!”

Elizabeth scarcely knew what she said; to all appearances, neither did Darcy. He was fully occupied by his own thoughts, walking back and forth with an air of restless intensity as uncharacteristic as the embarrassed discomposure of two days ago.

The sun was shining.

She looked at Darcy, his gaze distant, even abstracted beneath contracted brows, and understood him perfectly. How shocked he must be! how horrified! yet relieved, also, to finally be free of his unreasonable attachment to her. Elizabeth's eyes burned.

She still could not determine the exact nature of her feelings - but in that moment, it struck her with a cold, heavy certainty, that she _could_ have loved him.


End file.
